Making plans
by Kindred01
Summary: Arthur has been making plans


Arthur had Merlin pressed against the pillar in the hall, his trousers half away down his thighs as the Prince was buried deep inside of his man servant, while his father stood addressing his court he had told Uther that he couldn't make court he was busy doing his Princely duties. But he never said what his Princely duties were but it seemed it was sneaking into the hall and screwing Merlin.

The dark hair wizard bite his bottom lips as he felt his Prince hold his hips as he slammed himself into him making him gasp "Shhh we don't want my father finding us do we?" Arthur whispered into his ears as he hand pulled the red neckerchief up and into the dark hair youth's mouth "Bite around that." He grinned as he kissed along Merlin's neck getting the young man to whimper as he slowed his thrust. Merlin cried at the slow pace he turned to look at the blonde Prince behind him with a whimper at him trying to move his hips back against him "Hush now I will start again." He told him as he moved his hand to Merlin's stomach and rubbed small circles on the rippling muscles under his hands.

Merlin shivered under Arthur's hand "If my father does find out he wouldn't think much would he as long as I marry a girl to have children with, but I could always get your pregnant." He said, Marlin looked at him with wide eyes as he bite the neckerchief as the Prince rocked his hip slightly making Merlin whimper at the feeling "Oh you think I didn't know my little magician." Merlin's eyes widen at the prince knowing his secret. He panicked as he tried to pull himself free but only to have Arthur hold him closer to him "Remember keep quiet court isn't quiet over." He said with a smile "Did you think Prince Arthur to vain to notice that my man servant using magic to protect me." He whispered in the dark hair servant's ear. Pulling the neckerchief out of Merlin's mouth bring trail of slaver

"I...I… Arthur please don't tell Uther." He said

"I'm not planning to Merlin because you're going to help me." He said as he started to rock his hips against into the wizard making him moan as into his hand to stop himself from screaming and letting everyone knows what they were doing. It didn't take long for Merlin to shiver and let himself cum against the future king's hand as Arthur thrust 3 more times into the dark hair man before cumming inside of him.

Merlin passed out in Arthur's arms as the Prince kissed the back of his neck, he pulled his man servant's trousers up and then pulled his own up before he carried poor Merlin quietly out the court room and towards his chambers. He told any maid or servants that saw him that Merlin had fainted. Once he was in his chambers he placed his wizard on his bed and looked down at him with warm smiled before he walked to the door and locked it making sure no one could walk in.

Merlin woke up with a groan feeling his muscle ach as he sat up "At last your wake, I never thought you would wake up." Merlin look towards the Prince who was sat by the fire place with a smile on his face "Have your brains come back to life yet?" he asked, Merlin just swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded "Good…good now I've thought about this long and hard Merlin and when Gaius showed us that potion that can make men carry a child and with your magic it will keep our child alive and healthy." Merlin rested his head his he against the pillow "I slipped it into your food." He chuckled, Merlin snapped his head to side and looked at him with shock

"What?" He asked

"Yep put it in that soup you had when you were ill." He said with a smile "I had to wait a week for it to full enter blood."

"What the hell were you thinking? If this works what you are going to tell your father!" Merlin asked as he bolted up right but all Arthur did was smile

"Oh I have thought of that to, we go out to the woods on a hunt and something's happen we come across a sorceress who cursed us to have sex and in she tells us that you are carrying my heir and because of the curse our child will be my only heir. Which is the brilliant thing about that potion I gave it works it's self out of your body after the baby is born." Arthur said with a big happy smile on his face as he took a sip of his drink, Merlin was speechless as he looked at the Prince

"Okay when did you become so smart?" Merlin said looking at him

"Watch your tongue." He smirked "The great part of my plan is once my father died we will be free to have as many children as we like." He smiled

"I don't think your people will be too happy for their future king to be with a man." He said laying back on the bed he threw his arms over his face.

He felt the bed dip and a hand rested on Merlin's stomach, the dark hair wizard looked pulled his arm off his face and looked down at the hand that was rubbed circles on his stomach "It will be okay, later we will go out hunting for a couple of days and come back looking worst for ware." He said softly, Merlin looked up at him and sighed and nodded "Don't worry." He whispered as he brushed his fingers over his cheeks "I will look after you." He said kissed him on the lips.


End file.
